Depth of Emerald
by WombatQueen
Summary: AU,  because of an unfortunate accident with a potion, Harry and Snape experience a night neither can forget. As Harry comes to terms with all the new feeling the experience arouses, Snape struggles with his conscience. Snarry fic. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Depth of Emerald

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and it has been a long time since I read the books, so characters may be a bit out of character. Alternate universe, where volemort died completely when harry was 1.

Chapter 1.

When he first saw him, in the dinning hall, smiling at his friends, he saw her. He saw her in the eyes, in the smile. Snape's heart filled with wretchedness and regret, but these feelings didn't last long. Harry Potter was so much like his father as well in his hair and jaw line that those feelings of love and guilt leaped to anger and hatred. That child was the symbol of all his unhappiness. Looking at him brought up only memories of past torments and mistakes. He could not look at him without feeling pain and so started years of mutual dislike between Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

Harry was unaware of the feelings his presence called. He only knew the way Snape spoke to him with contempt, and punished him at every opportunity. It was well known that neither liked the other, but since Snape hardly ever got on with students outside his house, and Harry very much in Gryffindor, no one thought anything of it.

5 years of Hogwarts passed uneventfully; Harry was well loved by the students but often up to mischief with his friend Ron. Even so he still managed to be made a prefect in their 6th year, which is why, it was all the more surprising when he got in detention himself in the first few weeks of his 7th. It had been Malfoy's fault. He should have smelt the trap, but Malfoy had managed to get him caught with some not so legal items. It had been enough to strip him of his prefect badge and get him on detention with Snape for the whole term. Not only that, but the story of his fall from grace had spread around the school incredibly quickly, getting more and more embellished as it went. At every corner there were students whispering and giggling in his presence. His face would usually colour and he tried to ignore them, cursing Malfoy under his breath.

The day of his first detention, he trudged unhappily to Snape's classroom. Snape was sitting, waiting for him. He sat in silence, watching harry for a moment, before standing and grabbing a piece of parchment.

"I have devised a list of jobs for you to do as punishment. Unfortunately because of the volatile nature of some of the substances in this room, and your general untrustworthiness I cannot leave you to your own devices. But I do not relish having my evenings taken by you Potter, as much as a relish being the one to deliver your much over due punishment."

He handed Harry the list of tasks. Harry looked steadily at the parchment, not really reading it, but trying not to let his temper get the best of him. All he could think about was how unfair this all was.

"As you can see the first on the list is cleaning one of the potions cabinet, this must be done with great care. I cannot stress this enough. All the potions must be taken out of cabinet, placed on that table in the exact same order, once the shelves are clear you may clean them."

Harry nodded sullenly.

He began the task, aware of Snape watching him snidely from the corner. Obviously enjoying it. He was just clearing the last of the bottles when he tripped on slight step between the storeroom and the table. Snape Rushed in to save the potion, but the bottle. crashed on impact splashing them both in the red sickly liquid it contained.

Harry felt the potion seep into him it made his skin feel hot and tingly. He turned to look at Snape, blinking as a red tinging clouded his eyesight. For some reason his breath had become laboured and he could see it was having the same affect on Snape.

"Stupid …Stupid… boy!" Snape growled at him. "Did I not .. . speci..fically..say… be..careful…"

Harry was starting to feel very strange, "What was.. it?" He asked Snape who was already examining the bottle. He cursed in alarm and looked at back at Harry.

"Stay where you are. Don't come near me."

"Why… What is it? What… does… it do?" The urgency in Snape's voice was making Harry very much afraid.

"This potion … will take full ….affect very soon…, It will …hurt but …you must you must…stay where you are."

Harry thought bitterly how Snape was being so cryptic in order to mess with him. But some how he couldn't hold onto the anger, instead all he could focus on was the sensual way Snape's chest heaved. He couldn't stop focusing on Snape's mouth. He felt a great urge to touch it, to kiss it. He shook his head, alarmed by these thoughts, trying to dislodge them. His eyes met Snape's. They were filled with the same longing. He realised the shortness of breath came from burning desire. It almost hurt how much he wanted to be touched. He felt himself moving. Some part of him still sane cried to make him stop. But he couldn't. Snape watched his approach, his expression a mix of pleading distress and equal lust. As they touched, a surge went through Harry's body. Snape could restrain himself no more, He pulled Harry in for a kiss. It was strong and rough and Harry had never experienced anything like it. It consumed him. All reason, all knowledge that Snape was his hated teacher. All thoughts outside the desire to touch and be touched by Snape vanished. The potion took full effect and both Snape and Harry were helpless under its power.

They both woke from the potion filled hazy sometime around 2am, limps still intertwined. Covered in sweat, still heavily breathing from the experience. Harry felt sore all over. He rolled over, unable to find anything to say. He grabbed his robes and struggled to put them on. Snape said nothing either. He groaned and curled in a ball, still naked. Harry left. That night, every time he closed his eyes he saw Snape. He saw small moments of what they had done and he didn't know what to do.

Snape cleaned up his classroom as best he could. The stench of sex still lingered. His hands trembled as he remembered how he had taken the boy. He was filled with self-loathing. He was still a boy, only just seventeen. While by wizard law he was of age. He was still a child, a student. Not just any student, he was Lily's son. He had defiled Lily's child. As much as he thought Harry an insufferable brat who was just like his father, Harry was still an innocent boy.

Part of him wanted to tell Dumbledore straight away. He must be fired, be punished for what he had done, but he couldn't do it. To own up to it would make it real. It would acknowledge the fact he wanted to do it, which he didn't. It was the influence of that damn potion. Still his face reddened as he remembered how it felt, and he couldn't help but feel aroused again.


	2. Chapter 2

Depth of Emerald Chapter 2.

Harry woke the next morning feeling sick from little sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He could still feel it, that tingling sensation of Snape's hands on his skin. The sensation numbed his thoughts. This feeling continued through breakfast. He could hardly hear Ron who ranted cheerfully next to him about Gryffindor prospects for Quidditch this year. He looked out for the Potions Master but did not see him. Part of him was glad, he hardly knew how he would act if he saw him. He tried to act as normally as he could but Hermione, who had a more observant eye then Ron noticed something was off.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Sure, Yes. I mean Yeah I am." He said, grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it in his mouth. Hermione watched him looking even more worried. Her lips tightened as she noticed the edge of a mark on his neck. He was hiding something and she wasn't sure what.

"Did you find get any closer to finding a way to convince the teachers you are innocent?"

"Innocent of what?" Harry coughed on his toast.

"The stuff they found in your bag! Do you even know what it was? What is distracting you, Harry. You aren't acting like yourself."

"Dunno, It was some book, called the Arigorth and some stones. I didn't get a good look. They kept asking me where I got them. But I told them, It's Malfoy."

"It is odd they don't believe you. Have they questioned him at least?"

"I bet that little git's father paid them off" Chimed in Ron.

Harry, glad for the distraction spent the rest of the morning discussing with Ron and Hermione a plan to clear his name. Hermione was sure the answer lay in whatever the items were. "Surely if we know more about them we may be able to prove Harry couldn't have acquired them easily!" So, after Herbology in the afternoon they headed to the library, where they stayed until dinner.

"I wish we had more information, I have no idea where to look!"

"If it makes you feel better," said harry as he played with his food. " I'm not sure what we could find in a library which could prove it wasn't me."

"I bet we would have more luck beating the information out of Draco." Ron muttered.

"Ronald! That is appalling. We would just get Harry in more trouble anyway." She turned back to Harry. "Do you have detention today?"

"Yeah. Should be only a few hours though."

"Snape?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah" A sudden rush of foreboding fell on harry. He slunk back into his chair and said no more to his worried friends.

As He walked to the Potions room he contemplated just skipping detention. He was pretty sure Snape wouldn't report him. It was a strange situation and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it. But He felt he had to talk to Snape about it. As much as he hated the idea, Snape was the only person he could talk to, and he really needed someone to talk about it with.

He stepped into the potions room expecting to see Snape already there. The room was empty and cold. He walked around the tables a few times, running his hand along the potion-scarred wood. He wasn't the one who had run away. A dark ball of dread filled his stomach. Of course Snape would want to avoid him and pretend it hadn't happen. Those feelings Harry understood all to well, but they made him feel used.

Harry's suspicions weren't far off, but not entirely true. Snape had fully intended to meet Harry in the potions room, but hoped to do it with news that Harry would, from then on, be carrying out detention with someone else.

The reason why he was late was due to the fact that Dumbledore had refused his request.

"I am afraid Severus, Harry must remain with you. I am concerned about the recent incidents surrounding the boy and you are the one I trust most for keeping an eye on him."

"The boy does have a certain disregard for the rules, but I hardly see how my supervision would be any more effective than any of the other Professors, Headmaster."

"It is more than that Severus. You know as well as I, the Arigorth is hardly a small issue. For any other student, possession of it would mean expulsion." Snape's lip curled involuntarily. "But with Harry Potter a do not think that would be wise. There is a great danger with that child, He needs to be guided to the right path."

Snape coughed.

"You think he might…"

"That is why it needs to be you. Out of all of all the teachers you have the most experience in dealing with Dark Wizards."

Harry had been sitting in the potions room alone for ten minutes. His anger burned in him, hot and raw. What a coward Snape was. He had always hated the potions master but suspected him of at least having some degree of decency to at least explain to harry what had happened. He clenched his fists tight and was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not hear the subject of his anger enter. When a pale hand touched his shoulder he almost jumped out of his chair.

"Easy Potter." came Snape's velvet voice.

"You're late Professor." Harry's growled in resentment. Turning to face Snape.

"I had unavoidable business with the Headmaster."

"I beat."

Snape took a few steps back from Harry. He leaned against one of the cabinets and watched him thoughtfully.

"I wanted to apologise." He said finally, and almost chuckled at the confused look that flashed across Harry Potter's face. Harry quickly composed himself and replied almost grudgingly.

"Just don't make me stay to long today." He looked away, a reddening across his cheeks. Snape felt a surge of guilt.

"I was not talking about being late." He tried to catch Harry's eye to convey his meaning, but Harry was looking stubbornly at the floor. Snape, who had promised himself to deal with this with as much maturity and responsibility as the role of adult and teacher demanded, took a deep breath This was very hard. The six years of dislike for the child made it harder. Apologising felt like admitting defeat, and to add to that he could see a kiss mark on Harry's neck. Which was, instead of making him more self-repulsed, was making him aroused. "That potion." He started, fixing his eyes on a bottle of dried slugs. "is a Draft of Delinda's Desire. It is used by couples that wish to add spice to their love-lives and is usually not that strong. That particular draft had been sitting on the shelf too long, I was meaning to dispose of it."

Harry did not say anything so Snape continued.

"We were both victims to it. What happened, shouldn't have happened." He took a deep breath. "But I am the adult, I knew what it was, and should have done more to avoid the incident. You have every right to hate me for it, to feel a victim. You may even report me, if you wish. I will accept the punishment."

"Will they fire you?"

"Most undoubtly"

Harry looked up and stared at the professor. He looked pale, almost frightened by the thought. There was a long pause and Harry realised Snape was waiting for him to reply

"I do hate you. " He said finally. "I know we have never liked each other, and to be honest I have fantasised about you getting fired, but not this way. I felt the potion too. I know what you were feeling. Thanks for thinking of my welfare but you don't need to worry. I don't feel abused or raped, if that is what you are worried about. I know it was the potion. "

Harry finally met eyes with Snape. He could see the shadows of guilt remained. Harry's eyes then slid to Snape's lips and scenes from the evening before flashed through his memory. He felt an electric rush that was as confusing as it was thrilling. He bit his lip and turned his back on Snape as he felt his cheeks redden.

"I… for the record… I mean... The experience wasn't horrible. In fact I have never felt anything like it. Was that all because of the potion?" Here was the question Harry had really been dying to ask all day. He waited, hardly daring to turn around and show his burning face to Snape. Snape's voice replied, slightly perplexed, as if the idea of a sex talk with Harry potter was just too far out of his imagination.

"Well ..." He said hesitantly. "It can be hard to tell because of the age of the potion. But… one can… Experience… such pleasures without its aid. With the right person, with someone you love" He added on the end hurriedly, the words felt awkward to him and slightly cheesy. But he felt that that was what he was meant to say.

Harry gripped the table as he began to ask the next question that had been plaguing him.

"If I enjoyed it. Does that make me… gay?"

Snape stifled a chuckle.

"No. The potion, especially on someone your age, will not discriminate on sexuality and gender. But sexuality is far more complicated than straight or gay. I would not worry about it. Not that being gay is anything to worry about"

Snape slowed near the end of this explanation, half distracted by the alluring way Harry's back curved. An image flashed in his mind of him stripping the boy naked and caressing that back. Teasing him, kissing him. Bitting him… No, he couldn't entertain those thoughts. It was the after effects of the potion. Still, he felt himself harden thinking about it. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Potter. Unless you have any other questions to ask, I think we will skip detention today."

Harry gave a grunt of agreement and Hurried out the room.

Snape went and collapsed in chair. He held his head in his hand and let out a huge sigh. What was he going to do? He looked up at the potion ingredients that decorated the walls. His domain was becoming his own torture chamber. Then as his eyes fell on some atropa belladonna leaves, he had an idea.


End file.
